spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Yellow Book Remade
Little Yellow Book Remade is the 6th episode of SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode Little Yellow Book Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot SpongeBob SquarePants (character) reads a horror novel and he thinks that what happened in the book will happen to him in real life Transcript at SpongeBob’s house at night. Music and partying can be heard. Cuts to inside SpongeBob’s house. SpongeBob: Oh boy! I love my birthday! Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! Time to cut the cake! SpongeBob: Yay! Everyone: Happy birthday, SpongeBob! pulls sheet revealing Krabby Patty shaped cake. Mr. Krabs: Now, blow up the candles, me bucko! SpongeBob: candles Now, I’m officially 30. cheers Patrick: SpongeBob, time to open the presents! SpongeBob: Yay! up a present and reads the card. It’s from Patrick! Its… out present A rock. Patrick: It’s one of my favorite rocks! SpongeBob: Thank you, Patrick. next gift. It’s from Mr. Krabs! It’s… A rock. Mr. Krabs: It was the cheapest thing I could find at my house! SpongeBob: Okay, let’s open Sandy’s gift. It’s probably not… box A rock. Sandy: A moon rock! Narrator: 533 rocks later. timecard comes saying 533 rocks later comes on the screen. SpongeBob is opening the last gift. SpongeBob: It’s from Squidward. It’s… A horror novel! looks at Squidward. Mr. Krabs: You bought SpongeBob a horror novel? Squidward: It’s the best book I could find. I wanted to keep him busy with it so he won’t have time to annoy me. SpongeBob: Thank you, Squidward! Mr. Krabs: Well, since the gifts have been open, we should get going. agrees and leave SpongeBob: Bye, everyone! Well, time to get started on this book. cuts to outside SpongeBob's house. A screaming noise is heard. Scene then cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom, where SpongeBob is screaming. That was the scariest novel I have ever read! Gary: Meow meow meow meow. SpongeBob: Not scary? It’s about a 30 year old guy that gets his organs ripped out and eaten by a ghost! I just turned 30 and this room is creepy and dark! Well, at least there is no ghost. a noise from outside Maybe I better take a look outside. outside window and sees Flying Dutchman. Gasps It’s the Flying Dutchman! Well, who knows? Maybe he is just driving by. nervously. Hears anchor fall. Gasps Maybe I’ll sleep under the bed. under bed He hasn’t come yet. Maybe I was imagining things. laughs A ghost coming to rip my organs and eat them. How ridiculous is that! that second, the Flying Dutchman comes. Flying Dutchman: Hello, sponge! SpongeBob: Ahhhhhhh! There is a ghost trying to rip out a 30 year old guy’s organs and eat them just like in the book! Flying Dutchman: What the hell are you talking about?! I’m not going to rip your organs and eat them! I already ate a steak before I came and also, I can’t eat without my dining sock. SpongeBob: Wait, what? So your not going to rip my organs and eat me? Flying Dutchman: No, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you a present since I missed your birthday. SpongeBob: box and it’s a rock. Thanks. Trivia *This episode was comfirmed on ESB. *There was a rumour that this episode aired on August 29 but it was confirmed by User: Itsshehahnbro that this is not true and it will air later this year. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:PG Category:TV-PG Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts